Rodan
Rodan is a giant pterosaur-like kaiju, introduced in Rodan, a 1956 film release from Toho Studios. Like Godzilla and Anguirus, he is designed after a type of prehistoric reptile. Apperance Rodan first emerged in 1956 from a giant egg that lay underground in a mountainside. A group of miners had dug up and released a swarm of ancient bugs known as Meganulon. Once hatched the infant Rodan began feeding on the insects. It took only days for Rodan to reach his full size. It grew large horns on the back of his head and sharp serrated spikes on his chest. Rodan's skin is dark brown in color, although after turning into Fire Rodan in the Heisei film Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II, Rodan's skin turned brick red. In the Showa and Millennium eras Rodan stood as tall as Godzilla but in the Heisei era Rodan and Fire Rodan stood only about 2/3 as tall as Godzilla. In the Heisei era the prominent rows of spines on his belly are replaced with overlapping ridges of bone and he has three horns on his head instead of two (the outer two curve outwards and the center curves up) as well as a wider beak and a more predatory face. Millennium Rodan looked more like the Showa version as it retained the Heisei era ridges of bone on its chest. He also had only two horns again, and his color is similar to the Showa version. The MonsterVerse version will more closely resemble a pterosaur than previous versions. Abilities Rodan has layers of spikes on his chest that can be used as a weapon. In the film Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster Rodan slammed into Godzilla at full speed and his chest colliding with Godzilla's head to send the behemoth crashing to the ground. Rodan was once one of the fastest known Kaiju. but now, he is one of the slowest flying Kaiju in the series, flying at mach 1.5. The Heisei incarnation flies at mach 3 and others such as Megaguirus fly at mach 4. But one thing most other flying Kaiju lack is Rodan's ability to emit sonic booms from its body, destroying any and all structures in his path. Sometimes called merely hurricane winds, He is clearly visible in Godzilla Final Wars that Rodan can choose to emit the sonic booms, as demonstrated when he flew over the ship "Rumbling" and released a sonic boom destroying the air craft. In the 1956 film Rodan was given another weapon that was never used again, a concentrated blast of wind from his mouth. This ability was most likely never used again because it was too much like Godzilla's atomic breath. An in-universe explanation can be that the Rodans from the 1956 film died in a volcano, leaving their one and only offspring to survive throughout the entire Godzilla series. The infant lacked the ability to fire a concentrated blast of wind. Fire Rodan was able to fire a uranium heat beam from its mouth, an ability acquired from Godzilla. Fire Rodan could also instill energy in others by sacrificing itself, putting his life force into another being to bring them back from the dead. Gallery Rodan (Ghidorah, The Three-Headed Monster and Invasion of the Astro-Monster).png|''Ghidorah, The Three-Headed Monster'' and Invasion of the Astro-Monster Rodan (Destroy All Monsters).png|''Destroy All Monsters'' Rodan (Godzilla v. MechaGodzilla 2).png|''Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla II'' Rodan (Godzilla Final Wars).png|''Godzilla: Final Wars'' Rodan (Cave Painting).png|''Kong: Skull Island'' File:Godzilla_King_of_the_Monsters_-_Official_Trailer_1_-_00024.png|''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' Notes *Rodan has a cameo in the post-credits scene of Kong: Skull Island. *Rodan will reappear in Godzilla: King of Monsters (2019). External links *Rodan on Wikizilla References <> Category:Kaiju Category:Godzilla Universe Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Carnivores Category:Pterosaurs Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Haruo Nakajima Category:Characters Portrayed by Teruo Aragaki Category:Flying Creatures Category:Unknown Sapience Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1956 Category:High Category:Video Game Creatures Category:The Simpsons Universe Category:Characters Portrayed by Inanimate Objects Category:Monsterverse Universe Category:Sentient Beings Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Animals Category:Characters Portrayed by Jason Liles Category:Characters Portrayed by CGI Category:DD